NAMELESS
by KoloheSanji
Summary: Ahoy! Yaoi and foul language ahead! Because it's growing, it's getting it's own thread! Based on the anime series LOVELESS. Sanji is a Sacrifice without a Fighter. Could Zoro become his Sentouki? Will Sanji accept him before it's too late?
1. Partnerless

**Author's Notes:** This drabble, and hopefully a few more, are inspired by the anime series, _Loveless._ An anime series with yaoi and yuri overtones in it. (I really need to take a break after I post this one. So, please don't be angry if you don't see an update for this line of stories for a while. Gomen nasai in advance!!!)

_One Piece_ (and the characters within) are created and owned by the fabulous Eiichiro Oda, and _Loveless_ (and concepts within) are created and owned by excellent Yun Kouga.

I think I'll call this line of stories...

XXXXX

_**NAMELESS**_

**Part 1: _Partnerless_**

As a young child Sanji had lost his sentouki. Not in a grand battle, as most would lose their partners, but in a stupid pirate attack.

While the rest of those on the Orbit and Zeff's pirate ship drowned that day, a young kitchen boy and a crewless pirate captain would live. The young boy had lost his friend, partner and name that day.

"When a sentouki loses his sacrifice, they usually die," his sensei had once told him, which became his greatest fear as he strove to protect his sentouki with all his heart. However, no one told him what would happen if his fighter died first. For in the world of battle spells and duels, the sentouki fought the battles, and the sacrifices took the damage.

However, in the world of pirates, anything could happen...and usually did.

XXXXX

"Oi! Get your feet off of the table!" Shouted the cook as he kicked the legs of the chair that the green-haired man had leaned back on, propping his feet on the table.

With a loud bang, the swordsman and the chair that he was in crashed to the floor.

"Kuso-Kokku!" Shouted Zoro as he pulled out his katana and struck out at the blonde man.

After what seemed like a long dance of feet and swords parrying and blocking, both men eventually collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

Sanji laughed to himself as he examined the light scratch on the back of his right hand, after losing his sentouki he had to learn how to defend himself properly, and Chef Zeff had been an excellent teacher in that area as well as cooking. However, there were times when he missed his partner. Someone who would follow his order without question. Someone who would do battle in order to protect him...

Someone who would have kicked this Marimo's ass for putting that scratch on the back of his precious hand.

"What's so funny?" Growled the swordsman, out of breath, angry and sporting a new black-eye.

"You." Snapped the cook as he pulled his leg towards his chest in case the green-haired man tried anything.

"Asshole," muttered the swordsman as he fell asleep where he sat.

Sanji watched as that marimo head was instantly snoring. As the cook stood up, he thought about kicking the stupid swordsman out of his kitchen. However, he decided to leave the idiot asleep on the floor.

As long as those filthy feet weren't on his table, it was fine.

"Just stay out of my way," stated Sanji as he kicked the swordsman's feet to the side.

Muttering something in return, Zoro simply repositioned himself and continued his temporarily interrupted sleep.

XXXXX

"Dinner!!!" Sanji yelled before closing the kitchen door and walking over to the lump still lying on the floor.

"Oi! Shitty Swordsman, time to eat!" Shouted the cook as he kicked the drowsy swordsman awake.

Blinking, Zoro got up and took a place at the dinner table before the others could arrive.

"You heal fast," commented the blonde, as he noticed the absence of the black-eye on the other man's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked the swordsman, his green-eyes blinking as he yawned.

"Your eye," answered the cook as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, "the bruise is gone..."

"I'm a fast healer," laughed Zoro as he gestured towards the cook's bandaged hand, "unlike you..."

Pulling the cigarette from his lips, and pointing it at the swordsman, the blonde growled. "You're just lucky I don't kick the shit out of you for that."

"What's the use?" Smirked Zoro. "I would just heal in no time. While you would be sporting a matching cut on the back of your other hand."

Wanting to bring his foot down on that green patch of hair on the swordsman's head, the cook's eyes quickly turned to hearts as his beloved Nami-swan walked in the door.

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I do plan to continue this line of thought. When? I'm not sure. Hopefully soon. (Ironically, this insanity is what keeps me sane! LOL!) Aloha!


	2. Defenseless

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing this story!!! It is all greatly appreciated, and because of you...this storyline is getting it's own thread! THANK YOU!!!**

**Blizzardrake:** Because you asked for it...YOU'VE GOT IT!!! (Zoro: "Thank you, Blizzardrake! This should show that I'm better than that Kuso-Kokku!", Sanji: "Oi! Better than me? I don't think so...", KS: "You two do realized that this is a YAOI story, right?", Zoro and Sanji: (looking at each other) "NANI?!", KS: (laughing and running away))

**Dirge-Gaurdian:** I hope this chapter helps to answer your question about 'what is a sentouki.' (Sorry that this story is taking so long, but I'm just trying to keep up with all the characters running around here...)

And now, to the second installment...

XXXXX

**Part 2: _Defenseless_**

_"Baka,"_ thought the cook as he paid for the meat that he had selected.

_Why did he have to be stuck with the swordsman? Why couldn't it have been Nami-swan or Robin-chwan?_

_Why did it have to be this stupid, testosterone powered idiot!_

"Baka!" Hissed the blonde as he thrust the packages into the chest of swordsman, knocking him off balance for a moment.

"Nani?" Growled the green-haired man as he looked at the paper wrapped bundles, not even attempting to grab any of the packages. "Why do I have to carry your crap?"

"Because," stated the blonde with a huge smirk on his face, "I can't select produce and carry these packages at the same time."

Angrily snatching the paper packages away from the cook, the swordsman turned to walk away.

"Ahh!"

"Now what?" Scowled the swordsman, as he turned back in time to see the slender blonde clutch at his ears and stumble.

A panicked blue-eye looked up and glanced at the faces in the crowd surrounding them.

_"I heard that...Someone's here...Someone's fighter is in operation..."_

"Kuso-Kukko, you okay?" Asked the swordsman with something that sounded like a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"Take those back to the ship," ordered the cook as he charged away, leaving the green-haired man standing in the middle of the street. "Go now!"

"Don't give me orders!" Shouted the furious swordsman, before adding, "Damn Kuso-Kokku!"

Turning around, the Swordsman walked to the end of the street before he came to a stark realization...

He was lost.

XXXXX

Black shoes pounding on the cobbled streets, one after another, the blonde-haired man ran, trying to flee from the presence that he had detected.

Without a sentouki he was defenseless...and anyone who was with him was a potential target.

He had to get as far away from his nakama as he could. If there were any potential threats, they would sense his presence and follow him.

"Well, Sanji," a young red-haired boy called out, his neko ears alert and his tail swishing slowly, "we thought you would be dead by now."

Sanji froze where he stood and calmly turned to face his enemies. "You were wrong."

Laughing, a blue-haired boy, with his own set of cat ears and tail, took off his glasses as he joked, "too bad your name wasn't Defenseless instead."

"You know," stated the blue-headed boy as he placed his arms around the neck of the red-head, "it's not right for a sacrifice to outlive their fighter. No matter how strong you are, you should have died with him that day."

"Who are you?" Asked the cook, glaring at the underage duo.

"I'm Daiki," said the the blue-haired boy.

"I'm Daisuke," replied the red-haired boy.

"And we are," the two boys answered in sync, "Zero."

For a moment the blonde appeared visibly shaken before his stoic exterior returned.

_"So, these are Zero,"_ the cook thought to himself. _"Those that feel no pain..."_

"Bullshit."

Laughing at the cook's exclamation, the boy with the blue hair walked a couple of paces in front of the red-head.

"Get rid of him." Ordered the red-headed Daisuke.

"Sentou System on!" Yelled the blue-haired Daiki.

Suddenly, the whole world seemed to darken as day became night, and objects glowed eerily around them.

Without a fighter, there was no one who could cast any spells in defense or attack for the cook.

"Dark clouds blocks out the sun's rays, turning to black rain...Flooding and restricting breath." Stated the blue-haired boy, holding his arm out towards the blonde haired cook.

White chains attached to a collar and cuffs flew towards Sanji, clamping closed around his throat and wrists. Pain shot through the cook , as he found it impossible to breathe. Falling to his knees, he found that his strength was rapidly vanishing...

"Ero-Kokku! What the hell are you doing?!"

Dropping the packages in his arms, the swordsman ran forward drawing his katana, and shattering the glowing chains with one blow. "What the hell is going on?" Growled Zoro as he looked from the cook to the two boys.

Gulping down air, filling his lungs, the cook regained his ability long enough to finally speak.

"Get out of here you stupid Marimo!"

"Marimo?" Laughed the red-head, "Is he your new sentouki?"

"Hentai!" Laughed the blue-haired boy. "You can't be a team. You don't even have the same name!"

"He's not my fighter," growled the cook as he got to his feet. Then, glaring at the swordsman, the blonde shouted, "Go back to the ship!"

"Don't give me orders!" The swordsman yelled as he stood between the boys and the blonde, "I am his fighter!"

"A fighter who doesn't take orders from his sacrifice?" Laughed the red-head as he looked at the blue-haired boy, "Oh, this is going to be _very_ interesting."

"No, Marimo!" The cook yelled at the swordsman, "You can't...You don't understand...!"

"I understand that two against one is a coward's fight...at least now the fight is fair."

"The only person who would make this a fair fight is dead," the red-head boy smirked at the green-haired man.

Watching as the two boys began to advance on the swordsman, the blonde-haired man yelled.

"He is NOT my sentouki, and I will not accept him as my fighter!" Locking eyes with the swordsman, the cook concluded by turning back to the two boys and saying, "I declare a battle of spells, alone...without a sentouki."

Looking at each other, the two boys smiled knowingly at each other before turning back to the blonde. "We accept."

"No!" Shouted the swordsman as he raised his katanas, ready to advance on the pair.

Without any warning, the cook brought his foot down on the green-haired man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Now that there are no more distractions. Let's end this..."

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Okay, I can see the writing on the wall. This story needs to have it's own thread. (exasperated sigh). Right now I have about three sets of 'voices' going...that includes two stories that won't die!!! LOL!!! ...And all I wanted to do was write a few drabbles for now...

Sanji & Zoro: REVENGE!!!  
KS: (blowing a raspberry at those two)

Well, until the next installment of (watching three sets of Sanjis and Zoros running around)...Mahalo and Aloha!


	3. Powerless

**Author's Notes:** **THANK YOU for those who took the time to read...and especially to those who took the time to review, this story! Thank you!**

**Verum: **Yay!!! You're back!!! Thank you very much for the review!!! I was wondering where you had gone! (Sanji: (hopping up and down waving) "Help us!!!", Zoro: "Kuso-Kokku, stop acting like an idiot.", KS: "Hahahahahahahaha!!! See what happens when I'm left alone with these two... Hahahahahahahaha!!!") Btw, you know I really, and I mean REALLY want to see Chapter 3 of _Games We Play!!!_

And now onto the third installment...

XXXXX

**Part 3: _Powerless_**

"What the fu--" Growled the swordsman as he felt the receding lump on the top of his head. "Damn Kuso-Kokku!!!"

Green-eyes glanced around at the surrounding darkness, searching for any signs of the two strange boys that had tried to attack...

"Ero-Kokku!" The green-haired man called out to his missing nakama as he scrambled to his feet. Quickly grabbing and sheathing his katana.

Lying on his side, with his back facing the swordsman, the cook laid on the field like an abandoned rag doll.

Running to the blonde man's side, the swordsman dropped to his knees next to the blonde and carefully rolled him over onto his back.

"Sanji..."

For a long moment, the blonde man did not respond or move at all. Then quietly he struggled to whisper, "I can't move."

A pang of fear surged through the swordsman as he tried to probe the cook's body, looking for any signs of injuries.

"Damn it, Zoro..." muttered the blonde, "I said I can't move. I didn't say I can't feel..."

Finding no signs of broken bones or bleeding, the swordsman gently scooped up the blonde man into his arms and started walking towards the village.

"Oi, Baka...," whispered the cook, "where are you going?"

"Back to Merry," replied the swordsman, "and you call me 'Baka.'"

"Turn around," the fading voice of the blonde was barely audible, "you're going the wrong way."

As the cook passed out into unconsciousness, the swordsman hurried back to the ship with the blonde bundle in his arms.

XXXXX

"I don't know what's wrong with Sanji." Came the quiet statement from the little blue-nosed reindeer.

The little reindeer sat at the kitchen table, with everyone but the ship's cook and swordsman surrounding him.

"There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him, but it seems like his oxygen supply was cut off for a long while. It's a miracle that he lived at all..."

XXXXX

"What the hell was that all about?" Growled the swordsman as he watched the blonde resting in his hammock.

"It wasn't anything," mumbled the cook as he tried to ignore the swordsman.

"Bullshit!" Yelled the green-haired man as he loomed over the blonde. "What was all that about sacrifices, and spells...and those chains! What about that!"

Staring at the angry swordsman, the cook took in a deep breath and started talking.

"You know I was born in North Blue..."

"Yes."

"Well...the island where I come from...people there are _different._"

"How?"

"First of all, when we are born we have neko (cat) ears and tails."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, you didn't notice..."

"I thought they were...fake..."

After a moment, the swordsman ran his hands on each side of the blonde's head, to discover a couple of tufts hidden beneath his golden hair. Unable to fend off the unwanted examination by the swordsman, the cook gave up and allowed Zoro to take a closer look at his head. Pushing aside the strands of hair, the swordsman found the stubs of two cropped ears.

"What about the tail?" Asked the swordsman, a smile breaking out across his lips.

"They cut that too," muttered the cook. "Yoji's and my parents had them cut before they sent us away to the East Blue."

"Yoji?"

"He was my partner...my fighter..."

"Fighter?"

"In a battle of spells, a fighter will cast a spell to restrict the other team...to defeat them. However, a fighter needs to have a sacrifice...who tells the fighter what to do..."

"Must be good to be the sacrifice..."

Staring up at the swordsman, the cook's face was blank, expressing no emotion. "If a fighter is not fast or strong enough...the sacrifice takes the damage..."

"And have you ever..."

"Yes," looking up at the ceiling, the cook continued. "Even at our young age we were a really strong pair. However, one day we did battle with a pair of older boys from a neighboring village. We didn't know who they were. They basically lynched us." A pained look seemed to spread across the cook's face. "They weren't as strong as us, but they were determined to win. When they hurt me," the blonde spoke as he held a hand to the covered left side of his face, "Yoji went crazy. He attacked them...and the sacrifice died. A few hours later the fighter died...he slit his wrists."

Growing quiet, the blonde man took in a deep breath of air before continuing.

"The fighter was the son of the Village Magistrate. He started sending his village's best teams after us. We had to leave. It was our only chance..."

"You ran away..."

Looking away from the swordsman, the cook answered. "We were children...and even though we were a powerful match, we weren't fully trained. We would have died there."

While the swordsman felt that he could never bare the shame of running from a fight, he did remember that Sanji had been extremely young when he had left North Blue. And battling against full grown teams, that would have been suicide for the pair.

"What happened to Yoji?" Asked the swordsman, changing the subject.

"When Zeff attacked the Orbit, Yoji was below deck. I thought that Zeff's crew was going to kill all of us. I couldn't allow them to hurt Yoji...or me. I tried to stop them. However, the next thing I knew I was in the water. I could feel Yoji calling to me as I was drowning, but then the Orbit capsized...and I passed out..."

"You felt him calling to you?"

"In here," said the cook, touching his right temple. "Sentouki and Sacrifices are naturally drawn to each other. They almost always share the same name..."

"But his name was Yoji..."

"Our real names are located somewhere on our bodies..."

"What is your na--?"

"None of your damned business, Shitty Swordsman!" Spat the cook angrily, before continuing. "The elders say that matches are destined from the time we are born...it's who we are supposed to be connected with..."

"Connected?"

"When a fighter and sacrifice choose each other, they become connected. It's like being two parts of the same being. We feel when we need each other...but, I was unconscious when Yoji died, so I didn't feel him pass..."

"And when you awoke..."

"I wasn't sure if he was dead. I felt an empty void...but I had hoped. But as time went by...I knew. Anyway, since that old man sacrificed his leg for me...I felt that I owed him. So, I did my best to repay that Kuso-Jiji...although I almost--...I wish I had died that day on the Baratie..."

Watching as tears began to wet the cheeks of his crewmate, the swordsman attempted to lighten the mood.

"So, Kitty...You have ears and a tail..." Teased the swordsman, scratching the cook behind one of his neko ears.

Pulling away, the blonde hissed as he wiped away the tears, "It's only temporary..."

"Looks pretty permanent to me."

"It falls off when--"

"'When' what?"

"When we become adults."

"But you're nineteen already..."

The cook stared at the swordsman, as if dumbfounded by the man's thickness.

"Ah...," said the swordsman as he processed what the blonde was trying to say, "AH!!!"

Suddenly the swordsman burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," grumbled the cook.

"To think," the swordsman continued, "the Ero-Kokku is still a VIRGIN!!!"

Having had enough of the taunting, the blonde tried to get out of his hammock on the side without the laughing green-haired man, and ended up sprawled out on the floor.

As the swordsman tried to help the cook up, the blonde pulled roughly away. "Don't touch me! You have no idea what it's like. To think every day about someone who was so close to you...that you wanted to die when they did. To be afraid that someone would come after you...and harm those around you. You have no idea..."

"Actually," replied Zoro, "I think I do..."

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Yikes! Lots of exposition. Sorry. However, I hopes it helps explain a bit more to you guys about what is happening. And just think...this is just the beginning!

Sanji and Zoro: (Shaking their heads)

So, until next time...Mahalo and Aloha!


	4. Escapeless

**Author's Notes: THANK YOU VERY MUCH to everyone who read and reviewed this story!!! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, too!**

**Sugar-Hype-Queen:** Thank you! And, thank you for telling me about the 'anonymous reviews' being disabled! I didn't know that I had turned it off. THANK YOU! (Sanji and Zoro: (looking at each other and running off to the computer))

**Emerald raven:** Thank you! I'll definitely update soon! In fact, here it is. LOL! (Zoro: (looking at Sanji) "Virgin Ero-Kokku!")

**Devlinn Reiko-sama:** Thank you! I've tried to remain true to the series (which I only watched about a week ago); however, I had to bring it into the _One Piece_ world...so, there have been...changes. (Sanji: "Oi! I don't have neko ears and a tail!", Zoro: (laughing) "That's what they all say!")

**Verum:** Thank you! And, hai! You are correct! Just one hour after sanji! LOL!!! (Sanji: (kicking Zoro) "I DON'T have neko ears!!!, Zoro: (taking out his swords) "Here, Kitty...Kitty...Kitty...", KS: "Keep it up green-boy...")

And now, back to our story...

XXXXX

**Part 4: _Escapeless_**

It had been three days since the Going Merry had left the little port village, and while life had returned to normal for the most part, the swordsman couldn't help but watch his blonde nakama with a concerned eye.

The cook had seemed a bit more fragile than before, more vulnerable than the swordsman had ever imagined.

Zoro shook his head, trying to dispel that thought from his head. They were pirates, and the cook was a good fighter. Hell, he was an exceptional fighter against most opponents...

And, yet...

"Oi! Shitty Swordsman!"

_How could he ever think that someone with such a mouth could be so vulnerable?..._

"What do you want, Kuso-Kokku?" Asked the green-haired man as he continued watching the blonde standing by the ship's railing.

"Stop staring at me, before I come over there and kick your head in!"

_Oh yes, life had returned to normal..._

XXXXX

It was late at night when the blonde heard it.

A painful ringing in his ears.

_But they were in the middle of the ocean...how could there be..._

Staring from his position in the crow's nest, he saw it, a small vessel about the size of the Going Merry was quickly approaching from behind.

Climbing down the mast as fast as he could, the cook ran inside to alert the rest of the crew.

"Wake up! Enemy ship, approaching aft!"

Luffy and Usopp were slow to awaken, while Chopper excitedly ran around the men's quarters yelling, "What do we do?"

The swordsman, on the other hand, was already up and ready for a fight.

"It's them, isn't it?" Asked Zoro.

"It's either them, or another team." The cook answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, Dartboard Eyebrow. Let's go."

"Stupid Marimo," growled the cook, "this isn't your fight."

"Kuso-Kokku, you're part of my nakama," stated the swordsman as he grabbed the blonde's shoulders, "this is my fight."

XXXXX

"Sanji, you can't hide!" A voice called out.

Standing at the rail of the Going Merry, the Mugiwara Pirates watched as the enemy ship came alongside.

On the deck of the ship, which was painted in dark colors so that it was invisible at night, was the blue and red-haired boys, as well as a couple of sailor's who seemed more concerned with the operation of their ship than what the boys were saying.

Looking at the two boys, the Straw-Hat Captain asked, "Sanji? Do you know them?"

"They were the ones who lynched him," replied the swordsman, hands ready on the hilt of his katana.

"Yosh!" Nodded the Captain, then turning back to the enemy ship, he called out. "What do you want with him?"

"To kill him," answered the blue-haired boy as he laughed.

Scowling, the Red-Vested Captain stretched his arm back, getting ready to punch the blue-topped punk in the face.

"Luffy, no." The cook simply stated, as he grabbed hold of the Captain's arm.

"But Sanji..." Exclaimed the Captain as he looked back at the cook.

"It's my fight," replied the blonde, "and I have to finish it."

Nodding, the Captain backed down.

"No," said the swordsman as he stepped towards the cook, "It's OUR fight...your's and mine."

"But..." The blonde started to object as the swordsman clamped his palm over the other man's mouth.

"I'm your fighter, you stupid Ero-Kokku. Whether you like it or not."

XXXXX

The challenge had been cast and accepted, and the battleground was chosen.

Looking over the charts, Nami had found a small unpopulated island about four hours away, and as both ships arrived at it's shores, the sun finally peeked it's head up above the horizon.

As the blonde and green-haired men disembarked from the Going Merry, so did the red and blue-headed boys from their blackened ship.

"Hentai," hissed the red-head at the cook. "He's not one of us. He doesn't even have a name. How could he be a sentouki?"

Seeing the worried look in the blonde's blue-eye, the swordsman wrapped an arm around the cook's shoulders and spoke. "Let's see who remains standing."

"Daiki..." Said the red-headed boy as he glanced at the blue-haired boy, "End this."

"Sentou System on!" Yelled the blue-haired boy as he kneeled down, placing a palm to the ground. Suddenly the world turned dark, as once more the sky became like night, and the foliage on the islands glowed with a mystical light.

"Are you ready?" Asked the swordsman as he looked into the cook's exposed blue-eye.

"Kick their asses." Ordered the cook, as he nodded an affirmative.

Just soft enough so that the boys couldn't hear, the swordsman smirked and whispered into the blonde's ear. "Don't give me orders..."

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Okay so far? I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Working on part 5 of this...and something else that may be posted soon. (Hint: It involves the story line that I have, that is currently closed. It's the one that's getting the most hits... However, some parts may be more disturbing than the original...So, I'm having trouble 'keeping it clean-ish.' Wish me luck!) Gotta run! Mahalo and Aloha!!!


	5. Senseless

**Author's Notes: THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY!!!** Well, here we are...at the (almost) ending of the story. There will be a chapter that follows right on the heels of this...an epilogue of sorts. I hope you guys like it!!!

**Emerald Raven:** Thank you!!! And, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Um. I just put in the relevant part of the fight. LOL! (Sanji and Zoro: "Fight! Fight! Fight!", KS: "Um, guys...uh...nevermind...")

**AnimeBride:** Thank you!!! Just seemed like a natural 'fit' of the two stories...well, at least to me, anyway. LOL! (Sanji and Zoro: (still chanting) "Fight! Fight! Fight!", KS: (Shaking head))

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH** to Blizzardrake, Dirge-Gaurdian, Verum, Devlinn Reiko-sama, Emerald raven, Sugar-Hype-Queen, AnimeBride, and whomever leaves anymore reviews on this site!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

So, here we go, the second to the last chapter...

XXXXX

**Part 5: _Senseless_**

"You have to cast a spell!" Yelled the cook as the swordsman shattered yet another set of shackles attached to the blonde's wrists.

"How?!"

While the green-haired swordsman did not have the skills to summon the spells cast over the natural world, he could wield his swords to shatter the chains and block most of the boys' attacks. However, in this battle, that ability couldn't save them forever. With each hit, Sanji could feel his strength waning, and if this continued, both of them could be killed.

The blonde stared at the swordsman.

This time, the underage duo's fighter sent a pair of shackles, one to bind the cook, and the other for the swordsman. For the first time, the swordsman felt the pain that the cook had been taking with each hit. Eyes filled with anger, the swordsman cut through all the chains with one stroke of a katana.

Glancing over to the blonde, the swordsman saw something in the young man's eyes. Only this time, he knew what it was...a sense of worry and hopelessness. The same look of vulnerability that he had seen on the cook's face over the past few days.

_This was not good._

If the cook was losing his concentration and will, they would lose. And, from what Zoro had come to understand, that would definitely mean the death of his Sacrifice...

Sheathing his katana, the green-haired man cupped the cook's face in his hands. He didn't have time for a pep talk, he had to act quickly. Looking straight into the blonde's blue-eye, the swordsman tilted the cook's face up and kissed him squarely on the lips.

During the kiss, the swordsman watched as the cook's eye rapidly changed from shock, to anger, to a sense of calmness.

"Hentai!" Yelled the red-headed boy in the distance. "You nameless abomination!"

Finally breaking the kiss, the swordsman turned to the two boys.

"Jealous?" Then, turning back to the cook, he added, "Kuso-Kokku, you have to concentrate."

Watching as the determination returned to the blonde's face, the swordsman nodded as he prepared an attack of his own.

While he may not know the spells of Sanji's North Blue home, he knew a few things that he could conjure up from his.

Drawing all three of his katana, the swordsman protectively wrapped his arms around the cook, keeping the blonde close to his chest. Then looking at the two boys the swordsman shouted, "Thirty-Six Pondo Hou!" Wado Ichimonji and the other two swords began to glow blood red. "Restrict all!"

The swordsman felt the surge of power emanating from himself and the cook, enter into the katana.

As red bolts leapt from the three swords towards their targets, the two boys were left frozen like statues, senseless...

XXXXX

While the rest of the crew ate the feast that the cook had prepared that afternoon, the blonde retired to the comforting silence of the men's quarters.

Lying on the futon on the floor, the cook stared at the ceiling.

As the door quietly opened, the swordsman entered and watched the blonde man.

"Oi, Ero-Kokku. Don't you want to take part in the celebration?"

The blonde's blue-eye looked in the direction where the voice had come from. "Don't feel like celebrating."

Walking over and sitting on the floor, next to the cook, the swordsman asked, "Why not? We won."

The worry-filled, hopeless look returned to the blonde's eye as he watched the swordsman's face. "What about next time?"

"What do you mean, 'what about next time?' If they send someone else, we'll deal with them the same way."

Closing his eyes, the cook's face appeared visibly pained and weary. "I can't risk it. I can't risk you." Opening his eyes, the cook placed a palm on the swordsman's leg. "While we are bonded as nakama...I don't think we could ever be 'connected.' Not like a Sentouki and Sacrifice should..." Withdrawing his hand to his side, the cook closed his eyes once more. "That could get you killed. And, I'm not willing to risk that...I'd rather die first."

The swordsman quietly watched as tears escaped the corners of the cook's eyes, leaving paths down either side of his face.

Placing a hand over the blonde man's heart, the swordsman could feel the steady beat within the cook's chest. While he had no proof, the swordsman was sure that it was beating in time with his own heart.

"Well, I'm not willing to let you go." Stated the swordsman, as he leaned forward and gently kissed the blonde's lips.

While he may not have been able to be 'connected' in the traditional way of a Sentouki and his Sacrifice, the swordsman was determined that they would be connected the best way that he knew how.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Now...here comes the ENDING! LOL! Stay tuned...

P.S. Some of you may have noticed that ONE of the 'completed' stories has gone back to being 'in progress.' Yep, that's the one that is coming back with a second part. LOL! (5/19/07)


	6. Priceless

**Author's Notes: THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Sanji and Zoro: ** Oi! Come back here!

**KS: ** (running away and laughing) Hahahahahahahahaha!!!

And now, to the conclusion...

XXXXX

**Part 6: _Priceless_**

"Oi! Ero-Kukko!" Yelled the swordsman from his perch in the crow's nest. "Get out here!"

Exiting the kitchen onto the empty deck, the cook squinted against the sun's rays to look up at the green-haired man. "Nani?!"

"Stay there, I'll be right down!"

In less than a minute, the swordsman was on the deck, hugging the cook in greeting.

"Oi!" Shouted the cook as he pushed the man away. "This better not be why you called me out here. I was in the middle of preparing dinner."

Shaking his head, the swordsman started to pull down his black pants.

"Oi! Zoro! No!" Protested the blonde, as he tried to pull the other man's pants back up.

"No!" said the swordsman, as he batted the cook's hands away and continued to pull his pants down to his knees. "I just want to show you something."

Tattooed high-up on the man's inner thigh was the word, PRECIOUS.

"Now we have the same name, and in the same place," the swordsman explained as he pulled his pants back up.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to do it," said the swordsman as he ran a hand back and forth through the hair on the blonde's perfectly smooth scalp. "I would do anything for you, you Kuso-Kokku."

"Anything?" Asked the blonde with a smirk on his face. "Then wash the dishes, Marimo."

"Don't give me orders, Ero-Kokku..." The swordsman gently growled as he pulled the cook into a long deep kiss.

_"Now we are connected,"_ thought Zoro,_ "in the most important way..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's it! I hope that you guys enjoyed this story! And, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING and/or REVIEWING THIS STORY!!! MAHALO AND ALOHA!


End file.
